drawtectivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyorik Rogdul
Gyorik "York" Rogdul is a character in Drawtectives. He is played and created by Jacob Andrews. York is a first-generation half-orc whose father is an orc and his mother is a human. Biography Gyorik was born to an orc father and a human mother. He spent the first eighteen years of his life with his father, living in a barbarian orc tribe on the outskirts of civilization. He once had a yellow slick toad named Tammy which he never got to say goodbye to. Eventually, Gyorik decided he wanted to spend time in his mother's world so he could experience both sides of his heritage. He began to go with the nickname "York" for the convenience of human pronunciation. He applied for a job as a detective under P.I. Jancy True along with dwarf druid Grendan Highforge and human rogue Rosé. They were soon assigned to their first case, the Murder at Crescent Hill. When the Drawtectives arrived at Crescent Hill, they met the B-squad of police officers, which consisted of Sergeant Pierce Steel and Officers Ina Yourfas, Till Bogen and Phlegmucousy. Officer Yourfas had already sorted the witnesses into the rooms of the mansion. The Drawtectives went upstairs to the master bedroom, where the murder took place. They were then tasked to draw their theories for how Sorin was killed. York theorized that he slipped on his "stupid human drool" while eating a human leg and landed on his fork. The Drawtectives later met Lotta Justice, a sad, grieving woman. She informed them about the threatening letter sent to them which led to the murder of her husband. They then went downstairs to the kitchen and met chef Buzz and interning chef Don Jovi. The entire detective team was instantly enamored by Buzz and his adorableness. Don Jovi then asked the team to inspire him by drawing delicious food creatures. York drew a picture of himself flexing inside of a cauldron. Soon after, the Drawtectives arrived in the conservatory, where they met Avis Smythe and his son Oglevee. Oglevee had the three detectives draw three of his favorite cartoon characters upside-down. York had to draw a muscular cowboy riding a gun horse. Special Ability Miscommunication This once-a-series ability allows York to intimidate a non-orc person into telling him he can skip a drawing challenge. Personality As York comes from a barbarian family, he is easily angered. However, when he moved into human society, he tried to control his anger in order to fit in. York has been described as the "Raphael of the group", referencing Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Appearance York is described as a muscular seven-foot "hot orc" with a strong jawline. He almost always holds an expression of anger on his face due to his barbarian heritage. This often makes people around him uncomfortable or nervous. In order to make himself more presentable in human society, he ties his hair back and wears a tailored sleeveless coat. Originally, when drawing the character, Jacob added scars to York's arm and nose. These were removed when the character was colored in. Clothing * Sleeveless coat - York had a coat tailored to be sleeveless. * "One of those bands" - A band around his upper arm made from the sleeves of his coat. York wears it because he thinks it looks cute. * Low-cut muscle shirt * Tribal sash * Ear piercings * Dark brown pants * Boots Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Half-Orcs Category:Jacob Creations